Bez smyczy
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria smyczowa - część 2 Derek i Spencer spotykają się jednak w pracy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Bez smyczy**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Criminal Minds**  
 **Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid**  
 **Info: AU, bo eu uwielbia AU, prompt 5 :) MMGP 2014, Na smyczy jest częścią 1 i należy się z nią zapoznać**

* * *

Derek budzi się na dźwięk telefonu i instynktownie sięga na szafkę. Niczego oczywiście nie znajduje, a Spencer wydaje z siebie niezadowolone mruknięcie, gdy okazuje się, że to jego komórka.

\- Reid – mówi jego kochanek krótko do słuchawki.

Derek uśmiecha się nie otwierając oczu. Dwa miesiące spędził ucząc Spencera krótkiego witania się. Chłopak miał zaskakująco irytujący zwyczaj wyrzucania przez telefon wszystkich tytułów naukowych jakie doczepione były do jego nazwiska. Musiał nabrać takich przyzwyczajeń podczas wykładów i konferencji, na które regularnie wyjeżdżał.  
Łóżko ugięło się, gdy Spencer z telefonem przy uchu wstał, nie próbując nawet zakryć się dłońmi. Sypiali przeważnie nago, odkąd padali ze zmęczenia w zmiętą pościel. Rzadko kiedy udawało im się odnaleźć zagubioną bieliznę po prysznicu. Mieszkanie Dereka było duże i niekiedy musieliby w celu poszukiwań przejść wszystkie pokoje. Kawalerka Spencera była natomiast zawalona książkami do tego stopnia, że Morgan budząc się czasami w nocy miał wrażenie, że przysnął w bibliotece.

Szara wredota wsunęła się do pokoju i usiadła na poduszce Spencera najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że to miejsce jest wolne. Derek stłumił chęć zepchnięcia kota. W zasadzie Machiavelli, kiedy lepiej go poznać, nie był taki najgorszy. Wiedział kiedy ma wyjść i nie kłopotał ich nocami.

Spencer szepcze coś do słuchawki i Derek wie, że już nie zaśnie. Jest czwarta nad ranem i spali najwyżej trzy godziny. Z kolejnej sprawy wrócił niecałą dobę wcześniej i po napisaniu raportu mieszkanie Spencera było pierwszym miejscem, które odwiedził.

Kiedy zobaczył chłopaka po raz pierwszy na ławce w parku, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znajdą się w takiej sytuacji. Zgodnie jednak z tym co mówiła Alex, był w związku. On, Derek Morgan był w związku i ten związek miał sens. Nie groził zakończeniem jak każdy poprzedni. Spencer nie robił mu wykładów na temat opuszczania miasta bez informowania go, ani o niezapowiedzianych powrotach, gdy Reid miałby już plany. Nie krzyczeli na siebie i nie kłócili się za każdym razem, gdy coś wypadło Derekowi.

Spencer zdawał się pojmować, że praca jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Nigdy nie przepytywał go też po powrocie ze szczegółów, których Derek ujawnić nie chciał lub nie mógł. Nie płakał nad ranami postrzałowymi, a jedynie całował je z większą delikatnością, jakby niemo dziękował, że ta czy owa kula chybiła. Nie rozmawiali zresztą zbyt często o pracy, jakby obaj sferę życia poza traktowali jak świętość. I faktycznie Derek nie chciał przedłużenia całego tego zła, z którym się stykał na jego czas prywatny.

\- Zaraz tam będę – rzuca Spencer do słuchawki i odkłada telefon. – Muszę… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech. – Nie wiem kiedy wrócę – mówi.

Derek wypuszcza z ust krótki suchy śmiech. To pierwszy raz, gdy role się odwracają. Wstaje z łóżka i zaczyna się przeciągać podczas, gdy Spencer wciąż mu się przygląda.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić – mówi ostrożnie chłopak.

Znowu pojawia się ta dziwna nieśmiałość, jakby Spencer nie był pewien czy nie zostanie źle odebrany.

\- Nie wyrzucam cię – dodaje trochę ciszej Reid.

Derek uśmiecha się lekko, chociaż wie, że Spencer nie widzi go w ciemności. Nie są jeszcze na etapie przedstawiania sobie kolegów z pracy. Nie przy ich grafikach, gdy widują się przeważnie podczas krótkich kolacji i bardzo efektywnych nocy, po których następują zaskakująco miłe poranki. Sypiają u siebie po, więc to jest związek. Robią to od kilku miesięcy, kontaktując się w ciągu dnia przez telefon, gdy Derek w jakimś innym mieście rozwiązuje kolejną sprawę, a Spencer w Waszyngtonie pisze następny naukowy artykuł. Czasami Derek dzwoni specjalnie, żeby przetestować wiedzę chłopaka. Jak do tej pory wydaje się ona nieograniczona. Każdy motyw, który pojawił się kiedykolwiek w sztuce i literaturze jest sklasyfikowany pod tą rozczochraną czupryną.

Derek orientuje się nagle, że coś jest nie tak. Spencer wciąż nie zakrywa się dłońmi, ani nie chowa przed jego wzrokiem. To nowość, bo chociaż sypiają ze sobą i Derek widział naprawdę wszystko, z czego większość tych krzywizn prześledził ustami, chłopak dalej unikał jak mógł otwartej nagości. Starał się zostawać w koszulach i przeważnie nie wstawał goły z łóżka. To przecież oznaczałoby, że Derek mógłby podziwiać metry kwadratowe bladej skóry.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, wracając pod przykrycie.

Jeśli Spencer daruje mu jazdę przez miasto nad ranem, zamierza z tego skorzystać.  
Chłopak przenosi ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, ale w ciemności Derek nie widzi ekspresji jego twarzy. Wie też, że wiele by to nie pomogło. Nawet po takim czasie Spencer wciąż jest dla niego enigmą. To pociągające i irytujące zarazem.

Reid nigdy też nie mówi: nie analizuj mnie. Odpowiada na pytania, gdy chce. Inne przemilcza i Derek nie ma z tym problemu. Większość ludzi, gdy dowiadują się o jego zawodzie, zamyka się w sobie. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, chcą sprawdzić jakim rodzajem magika jest. A profilowanie to nie czary, ale czysta analiza.

\- No dalej, śliczny chłopcze – mówi Derek. – Wiem, że coś nie gra i nie chcesz najwyraźniej na ten temat rozmawiać, ale rzuć mi coś.

Spencer wydaje z siebie długie westchnięcie, gdy sięga do jednej z szuflad.

\- Nie męczy cię czasami cała ta aura tajemnicy? – pyta chłopak.

\- Chyba ja powinienem zadać ci to pytanie. Czy nie męczy cię to, że wychodzę w środku nocy i wracam dwa tygodnie później z przestrzelonym ramieniem – odbija piłeczkę Derek.  
Spencer wyraźnie drętwieje, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie i naciąga kolejną warstwę materiału.

\- To oczywiste, że się martwię – mówi chłopak.

Derek właśnie ma zapytać o co chodzi, gdy na jego komórce wyświetla się wiadomość.

\- To chyba rozwiązuje kwestię mojego dalszego snu – rzuca, wstając.

Spencer wchodzi do łazienki i nagle działają jak dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm. Mijają się w sypialni, gdy chłopak przynosi mu porozrzucaną wcześniej w nadmiarze emocji odzież. Derek ma wciąż tutaj swoją torbę podróżną, z którą się nie rozstaje, ale nie ma tam świeżych ubrań.

\- Koszule są w tej szafie – rzuca Spencer, jakby czytając w jego myślach.

Derek jakoś nie może sobie wyobrazić siebie w ubraniach Reida. Istnieje niewielka szansa, że pasowałyby na niego, ale nigdy nie wyglądał jak asystent wykładowcy i jego zespół na pewno szybko odkryłby, że coś jest nie tak. Nie marzył nawet, że Rossi przemilczałby jego nowy sposób ubierania.

\- Zostaję w stolicy – rzuca tylko Derek, wciągając na siebie dobrze pomiętą koszulkę. – Przebiorę się później, gdy dotrę do mieszkania – dodaje.

Spencer ma już swoją torbę z laptopem w dłoni i czeka na niego w korytarzu.  
Nie proponuje kawy, ale Derek też się spieszy. Trochę kusi go, żeby poprosić JJ o dostarczenie mu ciuchów, ale musiałby wtedy przyznać, że nie dotarł do domu. Dziewczyna już i tak za dużo żartuje na jego temat.

Całują się krótko przed zejściem ze schodów i Spencer waha się, gdy sięga do drzwi podstawionej wcześniej taksówki.

\- Skontaktuję się z tobą jak najwcześniej będę mógł, ale nie wiem ile to potrwa – mówi chłopak i brzmi bardzo przepraszająco.

Derek uśmiecha się krzywo, cmokając go jeszcze raz w kącik ust.

\- Mamy sprawę. Jedną z tych ciężkich. Możliwe, że nie będę dostępny przez następne dwa dni – odpowiada.

Spencer nie wydaje się uspokojony, ale kiwa głową, a potem wsuwa się do samochodu bez zbędnego pożegnania.

ooo

Hotch ma cienie pod oczami, więc nie spał za wiele. Możliwe, że nie zmrużył nawet oka. Jest niemiłosiernie wcześnie i ludzie wyglądają na zmiętych. Rossi sączy kawę, nie pierwszą dzisiaj, ale jest Włochem, a ci wydają się mieć czystą kofeinę we krwi. JJ rozłożyła już wyjątkowo cienkie teczki, gdy Alex jako ostatnia usiadła przy okrągłym stole.

\- O trzeciej dziesięć dokonano dzisiaj porwania małoletniej dziewczynki z osiedla domków jednorodzinnych na obrzeżach miasta – mówi JJ, a na ekranie nie pojawia się nic.

Przeważnie bombardowani są zdjęciami ofiar czy jak w tym przypadku porwanych, więc członkowie zespołu kręcą się niespokojnie na swoich krzesłach. Derek otwiera teczkę, ale znajduje się w niej przefaksowana kopia zgłoszenia porwania z jednego z mniejszych posterunków.

\- Nie mamy nazwiska ani imienia dziewczynki – włącza się Hotch.

Poprzeczna zmarszczka, która pojawia się na jego czole nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Derek mimowolnie obserwuje jak zmienia się ekspresja twarzy JJ. Kobieta jako młoda matka porwania małoletnich zawsze przeżywa najbardziej. Derek sam nigdy nie czuł się z tego typu przestępstwami zbyt dobrze. Dorosły zawsze ma szanse się obronić, natomiast dziecko…

\- Matka dziecka przebiegła boso kilka przecznic – ciągnie dalej Hotch. – Dokonała zgłoszenia, posługując się bardzo słabo angielskim.

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli ją przesłuchać? – pyta Alex niemal natychmiast.

JJ sztywnieje i klika w końcu jeden z guzików na pilocie.

\- Kobieta wyszła do toalety, a następnie również została uprowadzona – mówi Hotch.

Faktycznie na ekranie obraz jednej z kamer posterunku widać jak bosa niewysoka kobieta zostaje wprowadzona do czarnego SUVa. Zasłonięte tablice, przyciemniane szyby, brak jakichkolwiek znaków specjalnych utrudnią identyfikację.

\- Nie przedstawiła się. Zanim zdążyli znaleźć tłumacza, już jej nie było – ciągnie dalej Hotch. – Wiemy jedynie, że miała wyjątkowo ciemną karnację, czarne oczy. Była niska, maksymalnie metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i bardzo słabo posługiwała się językiem, więc przebywała w naszym kraju przez krótki okres czasu.

JJ zapętla nagranie, które wysłali policjanci z posterunku i Derek nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Coś ewidentnie jest nie tak, ale to podpowiada mu instynkt. Kobieta wygląda przez oszklone drzwi, a następnie podchodzi do czarnego SUVa, który od tak pojawia się przed komisariatem.

\- Wsiadła tam dobrowolnie – mówi Derek. – Nie widzieliśmy ani kierowcy ani pasażera, ale musiała ich znać albo…

\- Albo pokazali jej dziewczynkę i tak zwabili do środka – kończy za niego Rossi.

\- To bez sensu – wtrąca JJ. – Widziała porwanie córki, skoro w środku nocy pobiegła na komisariat. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniła? Dlaczego nie zabrali jej od razu?

Hotch patrzy tępo w przestrzeń.

\- Może bała się, że ponieważ słabo zna język, nie zostanie zrozumiana? – rzuca Alex, ale ewidentnie nie jest przekonana co do swojej teorii.

\- Chyba podchodzimy do tego ze złej strony – dodaje Rossi. – Czy wiemy skąd przyszła ta kobieta? – pyta.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia. Dyżurny z trudem zrozumiał, że zaginęła jej córka – odpowiada JJ.

To nie wróży niczemu dobremu.

\- Na tym terenie znajduje się tylko osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. To nie ma sensu – podejmuje Hotch.

\- Zobaczcie co ona ma na sobie – dodaje Alex.

Faktycznie kobieta wyjątkowo dobrze czuje się boso. Jednocześnie jej ewidentnie ciemne ubrania nie są standardową piżamą, w jakiej można byłoby sobie wyobrazić kogoś, kto obudził się w środku nocy. Szata, a przynajmniej suknia, która na taką podaje, jest bardzo długa. Sięga do kostek i okrywa całe jej ciało. Jednocześnie nie krępuje ruchów, co widać w tym jak kobieta gestykuluje bez problemu.

\- Kraje arabskie – mówi JJ bez wahania. – Może jest żoną dyplomaty? – strzela.

Hotch kręci przecząco głową.

\- Nie ta okolica – odpowiada Derek.

\- Mamy zatem słabo porozumiewającą się po angielsku Arabkę w średnim wieku w środku terenu, na którym nie powinno jej być. Nie mogła użyć telefonu, żeby powiadomić o porwaniu – podsumowuje Rossi. – Co nam to daje? – pyta i ewidentnie zna już odpowiedź.

\- Została wcześniej uprowadzona ze swojego kraju i teraz uciekła swojemu prześladowcy, ale ten i tak ją odnalazł? – zgaduje Alex.

To jedyny logiczny wniosek, który się nasuwa, więc JJ przykleja pierwszą notatkę na ogromnej białej tablicy, która na razie świeci zabójczą pustką.

\- Jeśli nie znała angielskiego może nie chciała zgłosić porwania dziecka, a porwanie ogólnie? – próbuje JJ. – Spróbuję zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat tego, co dokładnie mówiła policjantom. Możliwe, że pamiętają chociaż brzmienie słów. Tłumacz powinien z nimi popracować – dodaje.

\- Doskonale – rzuca Hotch. – JJ i Alex zajmą się ustaleniem co dokładnie mówiła kobieta i jeśli to możliwe z jakiego kraju czy chociaż regionu pochodzi. Derek, zobaczysz czy z Kevinem jesteście w stanie wyciągnąć coś więcej z tych nagrań. Chcę wiedzieć czy z tego kąta wiedziała kto jest w samochodzie. Dave i ja rozejrzymy się po osiedlu – oznajmia im.

Wstają i Hotch odchrząka.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej zorientować się jak długo ta kobieta przebywa w Stanach. Ten, kto ją porwał wie, że kontaktowała się z policją. Zakładamy, że do porwania dziecka doszło, ponieważ w ten sposób łatwiej kontrolować matkę. Musimy jednak pamiętać, że zostaną one ukarane za nieposłuszeństwo – przypomina im niepotrzebnie.

ooo

Kevin w zasadzie jest dość zabawnym gościem. Cały czas wydaje się przerażony ilekroć którekolwiek z nich wchodzi do jego biura. Zawalony komputerami pokój nie wygląda zapraszająco, ale Lynchowi i tak jakoś udaje się wygospodarować mu kawałek wolnej przestrzeni.

Kevin jest zbyt nerwowy, żeby wdrażać go w szczegóły śledztw. Już podczas pierwszych spraw Hotch zadecydował, że technik analityk FBI jest najbardziej użyteczny, gdy głowy nie zaprzątają mu krwawe kwestie dochodzeń. Dlatego zawsze rzucali mu ochłap informacji dodając czego faktycznie od niego oczekują. Czasami nawet bardzo szczegółowo.

\- Sprawdź czy w którymkolwiek z odbić nie będzie widać wnętrza samochodu – poleca mu Derek.

Kevin miarowo stuka na klawiaturze, ale żadne z ujęć nie gwarantuje obrazu, który można byłoby oczyścić.

\- Wiedzieli, gdzie są kamery – stwierdza Derek.

To oczywiste, gdy teraz tak na to patrzy. Samochód nadjechał znikąd i nie widać go na żadnej z kamer monitoringu drogowego. Zaparkował na tak krótki czas, że żaden z policjantów nie miał szans na bliższe przyjrzenie się, a do tego kąt pod którym uchwyciła auto kamera, sprawiał, że przesuwne drzwi i tak ukrywały pasażera.

\- Zatrzymaj – prosi Derek i mruży oczy, gdy Kevin robi zbliżenie twarzy kobiety. – Czy ona coś powiedziała? – upewnia się.

Nie mają głosu, ale nieznajoma ewidentnie rusza ustami. Nie macha jak do dyżurnego w komisariacie, więc wniosek nasuwa się sam.

Derek wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni i wybiera dobrze znany numer.

\- Hotch. To zawodowcy i na pewno znają arabski, jeśli to arabski – rzuca Derek.

Kevin podnosi głowę znad komputera i marszczy brwi. Jego okulary zsuwają się z nosa, więc poprawia je.

\- Wracamy z Davem do Quantico. Dzwoniła Strauss – mówi Hotch. – Ma dla nas nowe informacje.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek wchodzi do biura akurat w chwili, gdy Hotch zaplata dłonie na piersi, obserwując nie całkiem małą grupkę nowoprzybyłych. JJ marszczy brwi na widok niewysokiego mężczyzny, który stoi najbliżej białej tablicy. Najwyraźniej go zna, ale nie mówi nic, więc o nic też nie pytają.

\- To jest agent specjalny Matt Cruz, który wprowadzi was w sprawę – mówi Erin Strauss, wskazując na mężczyznę, którego rozpoznała JJ.

\- Rozumiem, że mam przed sobą agenta specjalnego Aarona Hotchnera oraz jego zespół z BAU – zaczyna mężczyzna.

Musi wiedzieć o nich odrobinę więcej, bo nie prosi o przedstawienie się, ale spogląda na twarze każdego z nich, jakby dopasowywał nazwiska. Hotch wydaje się spokojny, ale mięsień pod jego lewym okiem drga, co oznacza, że nie podoba mu się to przedstawienie.

\- Agencie Cruz, cieszy nas zainteresowanie CIA, ale czas ucieka – rzuca Hotch.

Cruz uśmiecha się jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Ktoś odchrząkuje przepychając się do przodu i Derek czuje, że jego oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki. Ze wszystkich ludzi, Spencer we własnej osobie uśmiechając się nerwowo, ściska w dłoni zapisaną ręką JJ żółtą karteczkę.

\- Tego nie wolno ruszać – karci go Alex i chłopak czerwieni się lekko.

\- Nie mamy czasu jak zauważył agent Hotchner, a wasze wnioski są błędne przez niedoinformowanie. To nasi agenci odebrali Afaf z posterunku. Nie sądziliśmy, że tak szybko otrzymacie informacje o porwaniu – mówi Spencer.

Wszystkie oczy zwracają się w kierunku chłopaka, który odkłada na biurko karteczkę i zostawia tablicę pustą.

\- Nasi agenci – wtrąca Derek.

Najchętniej wyprowadziłby teraz Spencera na zewnątrz, ale faktycznie nie mają czasu. Słowa chłopaka sprzed kilku godzin nagle nabierają sensu. Spencer nie mówił o jego tajemnicach, ale swoich. To wcale nie poprawia mu humoru i zastanawia się jakim cudem szybciej na to nie wpadł. Chłopak nigdy jednak nie wyciągał portfela tak, aby widać było legitymację. Ani słowem nie wspominał o pracy. W zasadzie zawsze traktowali ten temat zdawkowo, ale teraz przynajmniej komentarz Garcii sprzed kilku miesięcy zaczyna mieć sens. Spencer pracuje w CIA.

\- Może agent Cruz przedstawi nam swój zespół odkąd tak dobrze zna nasz – wtrąca Rossi z lekką irytacją w głosie.

\- Oczywiście – rzuca mężczyzna wcale nie speszony. – Po mojej prawej Emily Prentiss, nasz łącznik z Interpolem – przedstawia wysoką szatynkę. – A to jest doktor Spencer Reid. Nasz analityk Penelope Garcia jest w tej chwili zajęta uwspólnianiem naszych plików – wyjaśnia.

I to jakoś Dereka już nie dziwi. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zdążył zorientować się, że Garcia i Spencer pracują razem. Sądził jednak, że to jakiś uniwersytet dla geniuszy.

\- W czym zatem możemy pomóc? – pyta Hotch.

\- Spencer? – prosi Cruz.

Chłopak robił głębszy wdech i poprawia przekrzywiony krawat. Wciąż ma na sobie ubranie, które założył, gdy wychodzili wcześnie rano. To nagle też zaczyna mieć sens. Te telefony, wyjazdy i zrozumienie, gdy omijali pewne tematy. Spencer pewnie miał jeszcze więcej utajnionych spraw od niego. Możliwe, że nawet wszystkie.

\- Afaf Haddad jest żoną Abdula Barra Haddada, który odgrywał bardzo ważną rolę w Dżamahirijjii Muammara Kaddafiego – mówi Spencer.

\- Dżamahirijja to okres rządów Kaddafiego – wtrąca Emily dzięki Bogu.

Spencer uśmiecha się przepraszająco.

\- Od wydarzeń jedenastego września podejrzewaliśmy, że Haddad wspiera islamskich ekstremistów w tamtym regionie, jednak zamknięty ustrój jaki wprowadził Kaddafi po obaleniu monarchii uniemożliwiał nam stworzenie siatki, która przeniknęłaby do wewnątrz. Interpol dzięki włoskim kontaktom miał tam swoich ludzi, ale z bardzo niskim dostępem do informacji. Kiedy w 2012 po wojnie domowej Libijskie Zgromadzenie Narodowe przejęło oficjalnie rządy, kontakty ze światem nieislamskim zacieśniły się – mówi Spencer.

Cruz wskazuje pytająco na krzesło i Hotch kiwa twierdząco głową. Rozsiadają się, gdy chłopak zaczyna powoli uzupełniać braki na ich tablicy.

\- Musicie zrozumieć, że to informacje o najwyższym stopniu tajności – dodaje Cruz niepotrzebnie.

Tyle zdążyli się zorientować.

\- Nasi agenci z biegiem czasu zaczęli interesować się coraz bardziej rodziną Haddada, aż trzy lata temu Afaf zgodziła się w zamian za azyl i bezpieczeństwo dla niej i jej trzech córek, dostarczyć nam informacje, których potrzebowaliśmy – ciągnie dalej Spencer. – Wszystko szło dobrze. Afaf oraz dwie córki zostały przetransportowane do Egiptu, gdzie w tym czasie również panowały niepokoje i dzięki całemu zamieszaniu wywieźliśmy ją bezpiecznie do Stanów. Została ukryta w Waszyngtonie, ponieważ stanowiła źródło informacji, które głównie wspierało prace FBI – tłumaczy Spencer.

\- To nie wyjaśnia waszej obecności tutaj – wtrąca Hotch. – I kwestii zaginionego dziecka.

\- Afaf urodziła trzecią córkę na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Abdul nie wiedział o dziecku – wyjaśnia Emily.

\- Macie przeciek – stwierdza Derek, bo to oczywiste i powinni byli się tego domyśleć.

Cruz wygląda, jakby połknął cytrynę, ale spogląda wyczekująco na Spencera, który zaczyna nerwowo pocierać twarz. Derek podchwyca spojrzenie Rossiego i marszczy brwi. Dave wędruje po nie całkiem włożonej do spodni koszuli o dziwnym wzorze, aż do poluzowanego krawata. Spencer nie ukrywa broni.

Kabura jest jedną z tych, które trzymają się na biodrach, a rękojeść półautomatycznego pistoletu wystaje spod kamizelki, przez którą wygląda na asystenta wykładowcy, a nie agenta.

\- Jednocześnie z działaniami w Afryce prowadziliśmy projekt, który miał umożliwić nam wsteczne przeniknięcie do islamskich ekstremistów – wyjaśnia Spencer.

Derek marszczy brwi, bo słyszy o tym pierwszy raz. Sądząc po minie reszty zespołu są równie zdezorientowani.

\- Stworzyliśmy agentów typu 007, którzy są członkami jednostek rządowych z historią życia i stanowiskami, które mogłyby zainteresować organizacje terrorystyczne – ciągnie dalej Spencer.

\- Zamiast wciskać na siłę swoich ludzi, czekacie, aż sami do was przyjdą – mówi Rossi i jest pod wrażeniem.

Derek sam nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć, ale do głowy przychodzi mu jedno.

\- I jeden z nich porwał córkę Afaf? – pyta.

Spencer ucieka przed nim wzrokiem.

\- Tak – odpowiada krótko chłopak. – Mamy trzydzieści sześć godzin na odnalezienie jej zanim zostanie wywieziona do Libii.

\- Ważne jest, aby przy tym nie odkryć działań naszego agenta, ale jednoznacznie utwierdzić ekstremistów o tym, że jest po ich stronie – wtrąca Cruz.

\- Chcemy podać oficjalnie do wiadomości, że jest islamskim szpiegiem. Wtedy będą musieli wywieźć go ze Stanów – dodaje Emily.

Spencer niespokojnie przestępuje z nogi na nogę i zaplata dłonie na piersi. Najwyraźniej nic z tego co powiedzieli jego koledzy nie jest jego priorytetem i Derek czuje się z tą wiedzą odrobinę lepiej.

\- Musimy odnaleźć dziewczynkę – przypomina Hotch. – I na niej się skupimy. Reszta leży w waszej gestii – dodaje.

Cruz nie sprzeciwia się, ale wyciąga telefon i zerka na zegarek.

\- Garcia powinna wam już przesłać wszystkie nasze pliki – informuje ich mężczyzna. – Od czego zaczniemy? – pyta ewidentnie czekając na decyzję Hotcha.

To tyle jeśli chodziło o to, kto faktycznie dowodzi całą akcją. Niechęć do współpracy między agencjami była znana już od dawna, ale w nielicznych przypadkach kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała CIA dzieliło się informacjami. Czasami granice uprawnień były bardzo cienkie, nachodziły na siebie jak w tym przypadku i jurysdykcje nakładały się na siebie.

\- Normalnie w takich warunkach analizujemy miejsce zbrodni – zaczyna Hotch.  
Cruz kiwa głową.

\- Agent Morgan oraz agent Rossi pojadą na miejsce zdarzenia – mówi dalej Hotch.

\- Sugerowałabym zabranie doktora Reida ze sobą – wtrąca Emily Prentiss. – To on utrzymywał kontakt z Afaf najdłużej i jeśli cokolwiek zostało ukryte w domu…

\- On ma uprawnienia do działania w terenie? – pyta Rossi wprost.

Spencer marszczy brwi tak bardzo, że poprzeczna zmarszczka pojawia się na jego czole.

\- Doktor oraz owszem – mówi chłopak zanim ktokolwiek reaguje.

Derek siłą powstrzymuje uśmieszek, który wkrada mu się na usta. Prentiss i Cruz  
wyglądają jednak na zaskoczonych reakcją kolegi. To akurat Dereka nie dziwi. Spencer należy do tych pokojowo nastawionych ludzi, którzy rzadko odnoszą się do kogokolwiek agresywnie. Napięcie jednak zmienia każdego.

\- Tracimy czas na biurokratyczny bełkot i nietrafione ambicje, a zostało nam niecałe trzydzieści cztery godziny i pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty – przypomina chłopak sucho.

\- Musimy też przesłuchać Afaf – kontynuuje Hotch.

Spencer kiwa głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Potrzebny nam wasz tłumacz – wyjaśnia dalej Hotch.

\- Emily pojedzie z agentami Morganem oraz Rossim. Mamy zdjęcia i staraliśmy się niczego nie ruszać, ale musieliśmy ewakuować rodzinę oraz rannych agentów – tłumaczy Cruz. – Kto zajmie się rozmową z Afaf? – pyta.

\- JJ, agent Jareau – poprawia się Hotch.

\- Doktor Reid będzie tłumaczył. Afaf ufa mu – wyjaśnia Cruz.

Derek patrzy na Spencera, ale ten wgapia się tępo w przestrzeń. JJ zaczyna zbierać swoje notatki, gdy Emily ustala szczegóły z Rossim.

\- Znasz arabski? – pyta Derek.

Spencer uśmiecha się nieśmiało, w końcu skupiając wzrok na nim. Derek orientuje się dopiero, że chłopak nie chciał się najwyraźniej narzucać z tym, że się znają.

\- Nauczyłem się podstaw, gdy byłem tydzień w Libii – rzuca Reid, jakby to było najoczywistszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Potrzebujemy biegłego tłumacza – wtrąca Hotch i marszczy brwi.

\- Spencer ma pamięć ejdetyczną i czyta dwadzieścia tysięcy słów na minutę. Kiedy tutaj jechaliśmy, przeczytał jedną z książek doktor Blake, gdy usłyszał, że pracuje w tym zespole – wyjaśnia Emily. – W tydzień nauczył się nie tylko arabskiego, ale też narzecza, które jest popularne w Libii tylko poprzez rozmowę na targu. Gdyby nie był tak biały i cenny, zostałby jednym z naszych agentów w przebraniu.

W biurze robi się bardzo cicho i wszyscy patrzą nagle na Spencera, który stara się założyć zbuntowany kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Jestem fanem – rzuca chłopak w ramach komentarza i Alex uśmiecha się krzywo.

ooo

Emily Prentiss mogłaby pracować w BAU. Kobieta wprowadza ich w ciągu drogi do domku w sytuację Afaf. Dwie starsze córki kobiety mają kolejno dwanaście i piętnaście lat. Samah i Nadia. Najmłodsza Wisal ma dopiero trzy latka i to ona jest zaginiona.

Parkują pod niewielkim niczym nie wyróżniającym się domkiem i Derek zauważa od razu kilka rzeczy. Są na końcu ulicy, więc ktokolwiek zaplanował porwanie musiał liczyć się z tym, że jego droga ucieczki może zostać odcięta.

\- Musicie zrozumieć, że Spencer pomimo młodego wieku ma spore doświadczenie. Jest naszym łącznikiem z Afaf i prawdę powiedziawszy nie dziwi mnie, że jest zdenerwowany – zaczyna Prentiss, gdy zdejmuje taśmę.

\- Bardziej niż atakowanie go, liczyła się dla mnie jego reakcja – wyjaśnia Rossi.

\- Na pewno o tym wie, dlatego wybrał najkrótszą drogę ucięcia tej dyskusji – dodaje Emily. – Jesteście profilerami i oczekujemy od was pomocy właśnie w tym wymiarze – ciągnie dalej kobieta. – On był też pomysłodawcą agentów typu 007.

\- To szachowe zagranie – zauważa Rossi. – Sprowokowanie wroga, by sam się wystawił.

Emily uśmiecha się ukontentowana.

\- Szczycę się tym, że wygrywam z nim, ale z każdą partią jest coraz trudniej – przyznaje kobieta.

Jej odpowiedź jest idealnym połączeniem enigmatyczności i sugestii. Mówi im na tyle dużo na ile pozwala jej klauzula tajności. Rossi też wie jak grać w tę grę, bo szybko zmienia temat.

\- Nie ma śladów włamania – zauważa Dave.

\- Weszli przez okno – stwierdza Derek, gdy w końcu docierają na piętro.

Okiennice jednak wyglądają na nienaruszone.

\- Porwania dokonał agent, który miał opiekować się rodziną – informuje ich Emily.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście nam o tym wcześniej? – pyta Derek.

\- Bo chcemy, żebyście traktowali to jako normalne dochodzenie w sprawie porwania – wyjaśnia kobieta. – Musimy znaleźć dowody na zdradę – przypomina im.

Rossi kiwa głową, że rozumie i podnosi jedną z fotografii. Kobieta – Afaf trzyma na dłoniach niemowlę, gdy dwie pozostałe dziewczynki stoją obok. Wyglądają na szczęśliwe, ale zdjęcia nie zrobiono przed tym domem.

Oględziny trwają prawię godzinę. Technicy CIA faktycznie niczego nie ruszali i Derek szybko zauważa brak śladów krwi.

\- Nie doszło do szamotaniny – mówi, pochylając się nad jedynym śladem buta, który odcisnął się w dywanie.

\- Obiekt zabił drugiego agenta – rzuca Emily i kiwa przecząco głową.

Rossi marszczy brwi i uśmiecha się krzywo. Wniosek wypływa z tego taki, że jak zawsze podczas takich akcji, agent, który zostaje uznany za zmarłego, jest przesuwany na jakąś zagraniczną placówkę pod zmienionym nazwiskiem.

\- Wyjął dziecko z łóżka. Dziewczynka nie płakała, ponieważ go znała. Telefonu w tym domu nie ma, więc matka, która obudziła się bardziej wiedziona instynktem, pobiegła na posterunek – mówi dalej Emily.

Derek mimowolnie dotyka jednego z misiów i odkłada go na miejsce. Zabawka jest często używana, przetarta, ale relatywnie nowa. Gdyby nie wiedział od początku i tak nasunęłoby mu się na myśl, że ma do czynienia z jednym z chronionych przez agencję domów.

Atmosfera w takich budynkach jest po prostu inna. Wciąż domowa, ale podszyta czymś jeszcze. Strachem. Z jednej strony to świadomość, że nareszcie komuś udało się uciec od panującego w ojczyźnie reżimu, a z drugiej, że ma się celownik na karku.

Ta myśl pozwala mu na chwilę odpłynąć i dopiero delikatne dotknięcie Emily pozwala mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Czy to wczorajsze ciuchy? – pyta Rossi i ma na ustach ten krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Odmawiam komentarza – rzuca Derek, co jest też przyznaniem się do winy.

To nie tak, że Rossi nie wie.

\- Nie dotarłeś nawet do domu – ciągnie dalej Dave.

Emily uśmiecha się krzywo i Derek przez bardzo krótki moment zastanawia się czy ktokolwiek z zespołu Reida wie o nich. Nie wydaje mu się to prawdopodobne, bo nie widział na ich twarzach niczego w tym stylu. Spencer też jest bardzo prywatną osobą, ale Garcia jest bardzo gadatliwa. Na pewno drażniła się z chłopakiem, tak jak drażni się zawsze z nim.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy wchodzą do siedziby BAU, Hotch akurat dodaje coś nowego na tablicy. Zaskakujące jest to, że mijają zaledwie dwie godziny, a prawie nie ma już miejsca na notatki. Spencer siedzi tyłem do wejścia, ale odwraca się na dźwięk ich głosu.

\- Możecie podać wstępny profil? – pyta chłopak.

Hotch wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale JJ kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Afaf wydaje się coś ukrywać, ale nie wyciągniemy z niej wszystkiego. Jest zbyt przerażona i spisała córkę na straty – mówi dziewczyna.

\- Jak to zrobimy? – pyta Hotch.

Cruz wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jak to robicie przeważnie? – odbija piłeczkę.

\- Informacja do mediów. Blokada dróg, dworców i lotnisk – wylicza Hotch.

Cruz kiwa głową i patrzy na Emily.

\- Dam znać kontaktowi z Interpolu – rzuca od razu kobieta.

Zbierają się w kilka minut później wraz z przybyłymi przedstawicielami posterunków w sali odpraw. Zdjęcie Wisal zostaje rozdane i Hotch robi krok w przód.

\- Podejrzany ma pomiędzy od trzydziestu do czterdziestu lat. Jest na tyle sprytny, żeby dokonać porwania i nie zostać wykrytym. To osoba, którą znała rodzina, ponieważ dziewczynka nie bała się z nim wyjść – zaczyna Hotch.

\- Jest dobrze wyszkolony. Zabił agenta CIA, ale nie obudził matki. To ewidentnie ostrzeżenie dla niej, że zawsze i wszędzie mogą ją dopaść – dorzuca swoje trzy grosze Derek.

\- Uważamy, że jest biały, ale może mieć arabskie korzenie. Jesteśmy przekonani, że jeśli nie był muzułmaninem na pewno nie tak dawno zmienił wyznanie na islam – ciągnie dalej Rossi.

\- Zmienił sposób wysławiania się. Mówiąc o krajach muzułmańskich zaczyna stosować eufemizmy, żeby zakryć prawdziwe emocje, ale wciąż wyczuwalna w jego głosie jest empatia, przyjaźń, jakby rozumiał co się tam dzieje i się z tym utożsamiał. Nie mówi tego otwarcie, ale system wartości, który został przyjęty przez agencję, nie jest już jego systemem. Możliwe, że czasami – nieświadomie - cytuje Koran – wtrąca Alex.

\- Porwał trzylatkę i zabił agenta CIA, który ochraniał kobiety – przypomina JJ. – Jest szowinistą, który kpi z samej instytucji matki. Jego celem jest sprawić kobiecie ból. Wierzymy, że nie zamierza wykorzystać seksualnie trzylatki. Dziewczynka jest zbyt młoda. Spróbuje jednak wywieźć ją z kraju, aby sprawić ból kobiecie – dodaje.

Wracają do biura i Spencer odwraca tablice do góry nogami. Cruz ściąga żaluzje i teraz nie widzą już jak JJ rozmawia z mediami. Na ekranie pojawia się Garcia i uśmiecha się przyjaźnie.

\- Cześć moje marzenie – wita się kobieta.

\- Będziemy potrzebować akt agenta Ethana – mówi Spencer.

\- Żadnych buziaczków dla mnie? – pyta Garcia, ale zanim chłopak zdąży odpowiedzieć na ekranie pojawia się zdjęcie stosunkowo przystojnego mężczyzny.

Ma mocno zarysowaną szczękę i podłużną twarz. Wąsko osadzone oczy, które nadają mu wygląd osoby niezbyt godnej zaufania.

\- To jest agent, za którym wysłaliśmy list gończy. Jego zdjęcie zostało również dostarczone do Interpolu – mówi Cruz. – Potrzebujemy waszej pełnej współpracy, ponieważ nie mamy obiektywnego spojrzenia na tę sprawę – przyznaje agent.

\- Czy wiecie gdzie ukrył dziewczynkę? – pyta wprost Hotch, ale Cruz przecząco kiwa głową. – Czy macie jakieś podejrzenia?

\- Mam pewną nieścisłość – mówi ostrożnie Spencer.

\- Nieścisłość? – pyta Rossi.

Chłopak rzuca mu spłoszone spojrzenie, a potem dociska mocniej notatki do siebie.

\- Ethan miał możliwość porwania każdej z córek Afaf, ale wybrał najmłodszą. Zazwyczaj w takich wypadkach ojcowie starają się odzyskać wszystkie swoje dzieci, a matkę pozbawić życia. Lub sprowadzić wszystkie do jakiejś swojej kryjówki i dokonać tam zemsty – tłumaczy Reid. – Ethan musiał przejść przez sypialnię Nadii, aby dostać się do Wisal. Jeśli mam rację, profilowanie Ethana nie da nam odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie jest dziecko – mówi.

\- Twierdzisz, że ten atak zaplanowano zewnętrznie i dziewczynka jest w drodze do jakiegoś z góry określonego punku przeznaczenia? – upewnia się Hotch.

Spencer krzywi się i kiwa powoli głową.

\- Ethan nie jest kimś kto zaproponowałby porwanie dziecka, aby wkupić się w łaski organizacji. Jeśli to zrobił, oznaczałoby to, że częściowo przebywał pod naciskiem albo groźbą śmierci. Uczyliśmy naszych agentów, że mają pozostać przy życiu, a sprzątaniem zajmiemy się sami – wyjaśnia Spencer.

\- Dlaczego zatem Wisal? – pyta Emily. – Prócz tego, że Haddad nigdy nie widział jej na oczy…

\- Może nie wytworzył więzi? – rzuca JJ.

\- To jest właśnie coś dziwnego czego nie rozumiem – mówi Spencer. – To nie układa się w całość. Nad większymi dziećmi łatwiej zapanować – dodaje.

\- Nie krzycz albo skrzywdzę mamusię – JJ poddaje przykład.

\- To też się nie zgadza. Samah i Nadia bardzo ciężko przeżyły rozstanie z ojcem. Ethan zwabiłby je choćby obietnicą spotkania z nim. Dlatego w żadnym z domów nigdy nie zainstalowaliśmy telefonu. Istniało zagrożenie, że kiedyś będą chciały się z nim skontaktować – wyjaśnia Emily.

Spencer przebiega tekst wzrokiem, chociaż Derek ma dziwne wrażenie, że nie robi tego pierwszy raz.

\- Może chodzi właśnie o to, że Haddad chce poznać najmłodszą córkę? – wtrąca Alex. – Nie ma synów, więc córki muszą mieć dla niego sporą wartość.

\- Nie widziałaś jej twarzy, jej zachowania – nie zgadza się JJ. – Kobieta jest przekonana, że jej córka już nie żyje. Albo umrze w bardzo niedługim czasie. Ona się z tym prawie pogodziła, gdy rozmawialiśmy z nią ze Spencerem.

\- I nie chce powiedzieć nic więcej. Nigdy nie mówiła o Wisal, ale sądziliśmy, że to przez względy bezpieczeństwa. Nie powiedziała mężowi o kolejnym dziecku. Możliwe, że wiedziała, że to córka – stwierdza Reid.

\- Jak mogła wiedzieć bez USG? – pyta Derek.

\- Kobiety jeszcze w czasach starożytnych wiedziały takie rzeczy. W Egipcie oblewano zboże moczem kobiety i jeśli wyrosło, oznaczało to, że jest ona w ciąży. Oczywiście brzmi to teraz jak zabobon, ale odkryto nie tak dawno, że hormony, które są zawarte w urynie… - mówi Spencer.

\- Stop, śliczny chłopcze. Czy to do czegoś prowadzi? – przerywa mu Derek jak zawsze.

Spencer nie wydaje się wytrącony z rytmu, ale uśmiecha się przepraszająco. Hotch przygląda im się z boku i marszczy brwi.

\- Afaf mogła dojść do przekonania, że plemniki jej męża noszące chromosom igrek są uszkodzone. W takim bądź razie nigdy nie udałoby im się spłodzić syna. Bez syna Haddad nie miałby zastępcy i powodu do dumy. Mógłby wziąć kolejną żonę, a Afaf oddalić od siebie i dzieci. Nawet zabić – tłumaczy Reid. – Plemniki z chromosomem igrek są szybsze od tych przenoszących iks. Zatem, jeśli uprawiali seks w okresie owulacji, a to Afaf musiała wiedzieć i wciąż nie zaszła w ciążę z dzieckiem płci męskiej, wniosek nasuwał się sam. To wyjaśnia dlaczego zmieniła zdanie i zgodziła się na dostarczenie nam informacji. Kara mogła być zbyt wielka – dodaje.

\- Czasami mnie przerażasz – mówi Garcia i Derek w pełni się zgadza.

\- To jest w każdym podręczniku do biologii – broni się Spencer.

Emily przewraca oczami.

\- Co nam to daje? – pyta Rossi.

\- To wciąż nie wyjaśnia dlaczego porwano Wisal. Nawet w tej chwili dla Haddada największą wartość ma Nadia, najstarsza córka – rzuca chłopak. – To ta nieścisłość. Porwanie jedynej, której Haddad nie widział na oczy nie ma sensu… - ciągnie i urywa w pół zdania.

Derek nie jest pewien co dzieje się w tej chwili, bo Spencer stoi na środku biura z otwartymi ustami, a jedyne co się rusza to jego gałki oczne. Jakby czytał, ale nie ma przed sobą książki. Podnosi dłoń do góry, jakby chciał coś złapać i zawisa w ten sposób.

\- To jakaś zapaść? – pyta Rossi.

Cruz nie odpowiada.

\- Cholera – mówi w końcu Spencer i to jest najbliższe przekleństwu słowo, jakie chłopak wyrzucił z siebie w towarzystwie Dereka bez seksualnego kontekstu.  
Spencer zdejmuje z tablicy zdjęcie Wisal i patrzy na nie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Odwołaj Sandersa z Libii – rzuca do Cruza.

\- Co? – pyta agent.

\- Odwołaj Sandersa z Libii – powtarza z naciskiem Spencer.

\- Nie masz dostępu do takich informacji, skąd… - zaczyna Cruz, ale sięga po telefon z wahaniem.

Spencer ściąga krawat i wiesza go na oparciu krzesła. Obraca tablicę, a gdy orientuje się, że druga strona też jest zapisana, zaczyna zrzucać wszystko na ziemię.

\- Doktorze Reid? – pyta Alex ostrożnie.

Spencer jednak ją ignoruje.

\- Reid – wtrąca Emily.

\- Wisal nie jest córką Haddada. Wisal nie jest córką Haddada – powtarza chłopak. – Ile libijskich dzieci ma zielone oczy i taki nos? – pyta retorycznie, rzucając im zdjęcie na stół. – Zamierzają ją zabić, żeby ukarać Afaf za niewierność albo wykorzystać przeciwko faktycznemu ojcu dziecka – dodaje.

Cruz zamiera ze słuchawką w dłoni, lekko ogłuszony. Derek całkowicie go rozumie. Konsekwencje tego wszystkiego zdają się ich w tej chwili przerastać.

\- Jakie są szanse, że się mylisz? – pyta Hotch.

Wszystko nagle klika, ale wątpliwości wciąż pozostają.

Spencer obraca się i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wisal oznacza 'komunię w miłości', 'ofiarę w miłości'. Mogę mylić się co do ojca, ale wątpię – zaczyna Spencer. – Zakładamy, że terroryści to psychopaci, którzy torturują swoje rodziny. Jednak jak pokazuje przykład Hitlera, to że ktoś jest brutalny i chce masowej zagłady nie oznacza, że musi być koniecznie złym kochankiem, mężem, ojcem. Afaf nie chciała zdradzić męża, bo był dobrym ojcem dla ich dzieci i dobrym mężem dla niej – ciągnie dalej Spencer. – Nie była bita jak inne żony, a jej mąż nie miał haremu. Nasi agenci podsyłali jej jednak informacje o tym, co robią pieniądze jej męża. Ilu ludzi ginie przez to, że on daje schronienie i poparcie terrorystom. To musiało jakoś na nią wpłynąć. Haddad w tym czasie zrobił się nerwowy – kontynuuje Spencer. – Myśleliśmy, że podejrzewał aktywność naszych agentów, ale powód mógł być prozaiczny. Może nie uprawiali seksu? Afaf mogła czuć do niego wstręt, nie ufać mu tak bardzo jak na początku ich małżeństwa – tłumaczy chłopak.

\- A potem spotkała agenta, który zdobył jej zaufanie – wtrąca Emily.

\- Zachodzi w ciążę i wie, że jej mąż potrafi liczyć. W panice ucieka z kraju – kończy JJ.

\- Haddad nigdy nie widział Wisal, ale jeśli usłyszał o niej, dodał dwa do dwóch – podejmuje Spencer.

\- Teoria o tym, że nie sypiał z żoną jest mocno naciągana – stwierdza Cruz.

Spencer potrząsa tak mocno głową, że wszystkie kosmyki wypadają mu zza uszu.

\- Jeśli gwałciłby ją i bił, skorzystałaby z naszej oferty, gdy została przedstawiona jej po raz pierwszy. Ale nie robił tego. Był dobrym mężem, więc nie zrobił tego też, gdy go odrzucała. A skoro jednak zaszła w ciąże wniosek musiał być jeden – mówi Spencer.

\- Zdrada – rzuca Hotch i ewidentnie jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Jest nasz. Jeśli chcecie swojego geniusza, złóżcie zapotrzebowanie – żartuje Cruz, ale w jego głosie jest coś ostrzegawczego.

Derek jest pewien, że Spencer nie słyszał nawet tej uwagi, bo jest pochłonięty już tablicą. Nanosi kolejne uwagi, mrucząc pod nosem.

Telefon Cruza odzywa się i mężczyzna odbiera. Nie mówi nic, ale zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębia się.

\- Zdjęliśmy Sandersa tuż przed tym jak zaatakowano targ, na którym prowadził obserwację – informuje wszystkich agent.

Spencer nie wydaje się zdziwiony. Nie odwraca się nawet, a Rossi uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Jeśli nie uda nam się znaleźć dziewczynki, ona i Ethan są straceni – mówi Spencer cicho. – Wisal jest tylko dowodem zdrady żony dla Haddada i ma zostać zlikwidowana. Możliwe, że Haddad chce zrobić to sam. Wysłać nagranie Afaf jako wiadomość; wiem co zrobiłaś i kara dosięgnie cię wszędzie. Wykorzystaliby ją początkowo jako kartę przetargową z Sandersem i stracili, gdy dostaliby informacje, ale tak czy siak spotkałaby ją śmierć. Jeśli nie przedostaną się przez granicę, Ethan będzie zmuszony zrobić to sam. I nie zrobi tego – stwierdza z pewnością w głosie Spencer.

\- Myślałem, że profilowanie Ethana na nic nam się nie przyda – wtrąca Alex.

\- Nie, jeśli chodzi o miejsce pobytu porwanej. Tak, jeśli chodzi o szansę przetrwania ich obojga – informuje Emily.

\- Czy jest szansa, że Ethan skontaktuje się z nami? – pyta JJ.

\- Na pewno jest obserwowany albo wręcz towarzyszy mu opiekun. Próba nawiązania kontaktu mogłaby się skończyć fatalnie – oznajmia im Cruz. – Myślisz, że Sanders wie, że Wisal to jego córka? – pyta agent.

Spencer marszczy brwi i wkłada kciuk do ust.

\- Chcesz napuścić agenta na agenta – stwierdza Reid i nie wydaje się zaskoczony. – To będzie nie do przewidzenia – dodaje.

\- Jeśli my nie wiemy, gdzie oni są to jak Sanders miałby… - wtrąca Emily.

\- Cruz chce przeniesienia wszystkiego na nasze podwórko – wyjaśnia Derek. – Sprowadzenie Sandersa do Waszyngtonu dałoby nam przewagę.

\- Sanders nie może zostać w Libii – zauważa Spencer głucho.  
Cruz marszczy brwi. Jego decyzja wydaje się w tym wypadku wiążąca.

\- Dalej nie wiem skąd wiedziałeś, że Sanders wrócił do Libii – mówi Cruz. – Jeśli mamy nieszczelność muszę o tym wiedzieć.

Spencer bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Jest jedynym agentem, który brał udział w akcjach tego typu i miał kontakt z Afaf, który pozwalałby na stosunki intymne. To była dedukcja wsteczna. Wisal Ethan mógł porwać kiedykolwiek, ale zrobił to teraz, ponieważ Sanders wrócił do Libii – tłumaczy Reid.

Wydaje się nagle zmęczony i Derek zastanawia się ile mają jeszcze czasu na odnalezienie dziewczynki. W przypadku porwań każda chwila się liczy, ale ta sprawa różni się tak bardzo od tych, które przeważnie prowadzą, że nie potrafi nawet orientacyjnie ustalić w jak wielkiej dupie są.

\- Czyli twierdzisz, że Ethan nie skrzywdzi dziecka, aż nie zostanie mu to bezpośrednio rozkazane – upewnia się Derek.

\- Ethan nie skrzywdzi Wisal nawet mimo lufy przy swojej skroni. Jego profil zakładał, że jest jednym z agentów wysokiego ryzyka, który po wypadkach z jedenastego września miał pewne wątpliwości co do działania agencji i rządu – tłumaczy Cruz. – Jego prawdziwa biografia jest jednak z goła inna. Jedenastego września stracił córkę oraz żonę. Były pasażerkami samolotu numer dwa. Odebrał telefon od żony tuż przed i pożegnał się z nimi w ostatniej chwili – wyjaśnia Cruz.

Derek nie wie czy czuć ulgę. Z jednej strony to oznacza dobrze dla Wisal, ale z drugiej nie chce znaleźć dwóch trupów zamiast jednego.

\- I co teraz? – pyta Alex.

Agenci CIA wydają się nie mieć więcej pomysłów, a Hotch naciska kciukami na skronie jak zawsze, gdy intensywnie myśli.

\- Chyba czas, żebyś zadzwonił do swojej tajemniczej dziewczyny, która strzela pomysłami jak z kapelusza – próbuje żartować Rossi.

Derek przygryza usta, gdy widzi minę Spencera.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex uśmiecha się krzywo jak zawsze ma w zwyczaju i Derek nie potrafi nie zerkać w stronę zesztywniałego Reida. Spencer nie rusza się i trwają, jakby w zawieszeniu, dopóki Cruz nie odchrząkuje.

\- To jest ściśle tajne – przypomina agent.

\- Och, powiedz im wreszcie – mówi Garcia z ekranu i wciska swoją twarz w kamerę.

Derek nie jest pewien czy te słowa kieruje do niego czy Spencera. Jednak, gdy otwiera usta, Reid przenosi ciężar z prawej nogi na lewą i przygryza wargę.

\- Jeśli do tej pory się nie zorientowali to są naprawdę fatalną jednostką analizy behawioralnej – stwierdza Reid i Derek nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

Hotch nie jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Jak długo ze sobą sypiacie? – pyta wprost Aaron i oczy Rossiego robią się większe, gdy nareszcie do niego dociera o czym mówią.

\- Moje prywatne życie nie było i nie będzie przedyskutowywane na tym forum – mówi z naciskiem Spencer. – Nasz związek nie ma wpływu na naszą pracę, a ścieżki kariery przecięły się czysto przypadkowo.

Derek nie może się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami.

\- Spokojnie, śliczny chłopcze. To pytania standardowe – rzuca, żeby uspokoić kochanka, ale Spencer unosi jedną brew wyżej.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak nazywać. To molestowanie seksualne – informuje go Reid i Derek nie może wyszczerzyć się tylko szerzej, gdy Emily parska otwarcie śmiechem.

Cruz wzdycha i zaczyna przecierać zmęczone oczy. Atmosfera jakoś się oczyszcza w ciągu tych kilku minut i kąciki Spencera zaczynają lekko drgać jak zawsze, gdy stara się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- A więc to jest wszystkowiedząca dziewczyna? – pyta w końcu retorycznie Rossi. – Czy nie mówiłeś czasem o jakimś kocie…

\- Mój kot bił jego psa – rzuca Reid krótko wyjaśniając.

Rossi patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.

\- To trudne do wyjaśnienia – dodaje Derek. – Nazwał kota Machiavelli. Chodziliśmy do tego samego parku wyprowadzać zwierzęta.

\- Wyprowadzasz kota do parku? – zdziwił się Rossi.

\- Nie dziwię mu się. Szara wredota jest nie do wytrzymania, gdy zostaje uwięziona na zbyt długo na zamkniętej powierzchni. Pogryzł Clooneya! – mówi Derek i doskonale wie jaką otrzyma reakcję.

Spencer patrzy na niego z ustami zbitymi w wąską kreskę.

\- Masz urojenia – stwierdza Reid. – Wierz mi na słowo, mam tytuł doktora – dodaje.

Derek właśnie ma odpowiedzieć, gdy odzywa się telefon Cruza. Mężczyzna patrzy na komórkę podejrzliwie, nie rozpoznając najwyraźniej numeru, bo marszczy brwi w dość specyficzny sposób.

\- Agent Cruz – przedstawia się, wychodząc z biura.

Odrobina prywatności jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

\- Utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie – stwierdza Emily i nikt nie zaprzecza.

Przyznanie się do tego nie jest przyjemne, ale to też stanowi jakiś punkt startowy.

\- Możemy jeszcze raz przejrzeć co mamy – proponuje Hotch. – Zobaczyć czy coś przeoczyliśmy – mówi, ale ewidentnie nie sądzi, że coś takiego jest.

Zazwyczaj w przypadku porwań dzieci pierwsze trzy godziny są najważniejsze i ich jednostka jest tak wytrenowana, by nie pomijać nawet najdrobniejszych śladów. Kiedy zaczynają wracać po swoich krokach, wiedzą, że nie jest dobrze.

Spencer marszczy brwi przez szybę obserwując jak Cruz rozmawia przez telefon.

\- Wszystko na pewno będzie dobrze – mówi do niego JJ, ale Reid patrzy na nią z dość dziwną emocją w oczach.

\- Nie masz danych, aby to stwierdzić – odpowiada Spencer.

\- To powiedzenie – wtrąca się Derek, bo cholera, ale JJ mimo wszystko przeżywa to na równi ze Spencerem.

Sama w końcu jest matką i te sprawy z dziećmi są dla niej najcięższe. Już po tym co mówiła Emily, Derek przypuszczał, że Spencer jest emocjonalnie zaangażowany, ale nie sądził, że do tego stopnia, by te uczucia tak przesiąkały przez jego profesjonalizm.

Reid nagle ponownie się zawiesza i Cruz na korytarzu opiera głowę o szybę. Kiedy agent wchodzi z powrotem do biura, Spencer przygryza wargę.

\- Wisal jest w ambasadzie Libijskiej, prawda? – pyta chłopak niepewnie.

Cruz kiwa tylko głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.

Hotch sztywnieje, najwyraźniej nie nadążając i Derek również chciałby poznać odpowiedzi.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą nie mieliśmy nic, a teraz wiemy gdzie jest dziewczynka? – zdziwi się JJ. – Czy nie powinniśmy się cieszyć?

\- 'Bij żonę swoją codziennie. Jeśli nie wiesz za co, nie szkodzi, ona będzie wiedziała' – cytuje nagle Spencer. – To powiedzenie arabskie – wyjaśnia.

\- Na którym się zawiesiłeś – podpowiada Garcia.

\- W Islamie zdrada małżeńska jest karana śmiercią, gdy czterech świadków potwierdzi, że do takowej doszło. Lub jeśli pojawi się owoc gwałtu – wyjaśnia Spencer. – Dzieci natomiast po rozwodzie zawsze należą do mężczyzny. Zostają przy nim.

\- Co nam to daje? – pyta Alex.

\- Wisal jest prawnie córką Hadada. Dlatego miał prawo ją odebrać i znajduje się ona w ambasadzie Libii. Rzecznik poinformował nas o tym kilka minut temu, gdy podobno zobaczył zdjęcie dziewczynki w wiadomościach – mówi przez zęby Cruz. – Wisal nie jest porwana. Jest bezpieczna na ziemi jej przodków, jeśli mam cytować rzecznika ambasady.

\- Gówno prawda – wyrywa się Derekowi nim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Hotch spogląda na każdego z nich i zaczyna marszczyć brwi jak zawsze, gdy głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia. W biurze jest tak cicho, że niemal słychać elektryczność przepływającą przez kable.

\- Czego nam nie mówicie? – pyta w końcu Hotch. – Jeśli wiemy, gdzie jest dziewczynka, możemy ją odebrać…

\- Ich prawo różni się od naszego. A umowy między naszymi krajami zmuszają nas do postępowania zgodnie z ich regułami – wtrąca Spencer. – Wisal nie jest biologiczną córką Hadada. Afaf zawsze może to przyznać i wtedy nasz rząd może zmusić ich do oddania dziecka. Zrobią to, ale Afaf jednocześnie przyzna się do zdrady, a my przyznamy, że ukrywamy ją na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zostanie wydalona z naszego kraju – tłumaczy Spencer. – W chwili, gdy jej stopy dotkną libijskiej pustyni, zostanie stracona za zdradę – dodaje całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Możemy nadać jej chyba obywatelstwo? – zaczyna niepewnie JJ.

\- Afaf wraz z córkami jest w antyterrorystycznym programie ochrony świadków – wtrąca Cruz. – Departament Stanu nie zgodzi się na wydaje jej Libijczykom nawet za cenę dziecka. Już teraz dzięki tylko jej informacjom nie doszło do trzech zamachów w samym tylko Waszyngtonie.

Spencer przygryza wargę i odwraca wzrok. Derek nie bardzo wie co o tym myśleć, ale nie cierpi tych polityczno-prawnych kwestii, które utrudniają im życie. Nigdy nie był dobrym dyplomatą, ale też nigdy nie musiał być.

Z największą chęcią zaplanowałby szturm na cholerną ambasadę i wyciągnął dziewczynkę, ale Hotch patrzy na niego tak, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co mu chodzi po głowie. I tyle z planowania ataku.

\- Szach i mat – wzdycha Emily i głowa Spencera podskakuje.

\- Co powiedziałaś? – pyta chłopak, chociaż na pewno dokładnie słyszał.

\- Szach i mat – powtarza Emily.

\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – zaciekawia się Cruz. – Mów do mnie chłopcze, bo wiesz, że słabo czytam w myślach w tych czasach.

Gałki oczne Spencera przemieszczają się na boki z taką szybkością, jakby Reid czytał coś w powietrzu. Nie jest to dla Dereka całkiem obcy widok. Spencer ma podobne reakcje, gdy wychodzą wspólnie na zakupy lub do kina. Chociaż w tym drugim nie byli już od wieków, od czasu, gdy wyrzucono ich, bo Spencer komentował niedociągnięcia w filmie.

Potem Reid oczywiście bardzo długo i efektywnie przepraszał, i ta sytuacja w kinie była tak zabawna, że Derek nie mógł mu mieć tego za złe.

\- Musimy doprowadzić do pata – stwierdza Spencer. – Musimy zabrać im coś, na czym im zależy.

\- To Stany Zjednoczone. Nie możemy porywać… - zaczyna Hotch.

\- My nie, ale mamy Ethana – przypomina im Reid.

I faktycznie to zaczyna układać się w całkiem logiczną całość.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? – pyta Cruz. – Nie możemy się z nim skontaktować tak po prostu.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy – stwierdza Spencer. – Myślisz, że prowadzę program tego typu i nie zrobiłem kilku bezpiecznych furtek? – pyta retorycznie i jest tak obrażony, że Garcia parska rozbawiona.

Ethan w zasadzie może z łatwością stać się mieczem obusiecznym. Oficjalnie nie jest agentem, jest zdrajcą, więc za jego działania nie odpowiada rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jeśli udałoby się przeprowadzić całą akcję tak, aby komórka islamskich terrorystów w Waszyngtonie nie dowiedziała się o tym, tym lepiej.

Ethan dodatkowo faktycznie ma możliwości odnalezienia kogoś naprawdę interesującego, kogo życie i wolność będą równoważne z zemstą Hadada. O nic innego im w końcu w tej chwili nie chodzi.

\- Sanders będzie w stanie nam pomóc – dorzuca Emily. – To wyjdzie nawet logiczniej, jeśli on niby odnajdzie Ethana.

\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że wasz agent wciąż znajduje się w Waszyngtonie? – pyta Hotchner.

Cruz drapie się po okrągłym policzku i luzuje krawat.

\- Obserwowaliśmy ambasadę od kilku dni, żeby zobaczyć czy aktywność wzrośnie. Widziano tam mężczyznę, który odpowiada opisowi Ethana, wchodzącego do środka wraz z niewielkim pakunkiem dzisiaj. Nasi agenci przeoczyli to, ponieważ sądziliśmy, że celem wciąż jest Sanders.

\- Hadad bardzo szybko dostosowuje się do sytuacji – stwierdza Spencer. – Kiedy wstępnie go profilowaliśmy, byliśmy pewni, że najpierw organizacja, a potem rodzina. Potwierdza to jego początkowy plan porwania Sandersa i wymuszenia na nim współpracy za pomocą córki. Obecnie wie, że Wisal przyda mu się wyłącznie do zemsty na rodzinie.

\- Musimy odciąć Afaf od wiadomości – stwierdza Emily.

\- Musimy wywieźć ją z miasta wraz z dwiema pozostałymi córkami – uściśla Cruz.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić dopóki Wisal nie będzie bezpieczna. Musimy mieć plan B – protestuje Spencer.

\- Nie oddamy kobiety w zamian za dziecko. Stany Zjednoczone nie negocjują z terrorystami – przypomina mu sucho Cruz i Reid przygryza wargę.

\- Negocjacje będą konieczne tak czy siak – wtrąca Hotch. – Kogo Ethan mógłby nam dostarczyć? Rozumiem, że ludzie, których oficjalnie nie mamy w naszych tajnych więzieniach nie interesują Hadada.

\- W oczach siatki są straceni. Siedzą za kratami tak długo, że na pewno wyśpiewali już wszystko, co było do wyśpiewania – mówi z pewnością w głosie Cruz.

Derek nie potrafi powstrzymać myśli, że zespół, w którym pracuje Spencer zajmuje się czymś więcej. Reid nie byłby zdolny do pewnych rzeczy. Derek wątpi, czy chłopak kiedykolwiek strzelał z rewolweru, który nosi. Ale w końcu jak wiele o nim wie na pewno? Jeszcze dobę temu nie wiedział nawet, ze obaj pracują dla rządu.

Nie może przestać przyglądać się mężczyźnie o wyglądzie akademika, którego przydługa grzywka opada mu na twarz. Spencer poprawia ją swoimi szczupłymi palcami, ale to nie ma sensu, bo włosy i tak nie zostają za uchem.

W zasadzie wszystkie te konferencyjne wyjazdy w ostatniej chwili nagle nabierają sensu. I dlaczego obaj tak bardzo trzymali pracę z dala od domu.

\- Kiedy skontaktujesz się z Ethanem? – pyta Hotch krótko.

\- Gdy nadamy komunikat, że poszukiwania zostają odwołane. Musimy odblokować drogi i autostrady. Lotniska i dworce muszą być czynne, ale w pełnej cichej gotowości – mówi Spencer. – Umówię niby przypadkowe spotkanie pomiędzy Ethanem, a Sandersem i Ethan pozbędzie się Sandersa, a nam przekaże informacje o tym kogo i gdzie dostarczy.

\- Sanders i tak jest spalony – stwierdza Cruz.

\- Zmiana tożsamości i wcześniejsza emerytura – mówi Emily i kiwa głową, jakby ten plan jej się podobał.

\- Jak to pozbędzie się Sandersa? – pyta Hotch.

Prentiss przyklęka i podwija nogawkę spodni. Do jej kostki przypięty jest niewielki pistolet i równie niepozorny nóż. Kiedy wyjmuje ostrze z pochwy obraca je tak, aby wszyscy widzieli jak zbudowany jest trzonek.

\- Nasz dział badawczy postanowił wyposażyć w takie wszystkich, którzy mają kontakt z agentami typu 007 – zaczyna Emily.

\- Dział badawczy kazał się nazywać 'Q' – wtrąca Cruz grobowym tonem, jakby wcale mu się nie podobały żarty na temat Bonda.

\- Nóż jest normalną bronią – ciągnie dalej Emily, a potem naciska kciukiem na prawie niewidoczny przycisk na trzonku. – W ostrzu ukryte jest jeszcze jedno – mówi i przykłada okładkę notatnika do czubka noża.

Ostrze cofa się do wnętrza trzonka, a potem nagle otwiera, a stamtąd wychyla się najwyżej dwu centymetrowy szpikulec. I tutaj też czeka na nich niespodzianka, bo on z kolei pod jeszcze większym naciskiem rozkłada się. Derek może sobie wyobrazić z łatwością, jak metal wkrada się pod warstwę skórną i przy uderzeniu o żebra blokuje. Z daleka musi to wyglądać groźnie. Pewnie jest nawet cholernie bolesne, ale nie śmiertelne.

I przypomina sobie też jedną z blizn na klatce piersiowej Spencera, która wyglądała naprawdę dziwnie. Reid nigdy o niej nie mówił, ale zawsze dotykał jej bardzo ostrożnie. Tuż nad lewą piersią, co oznacza tylko, że ktokolwiek się na niego zamierzał – starał się ugodzić w serce.

Mimowolnie patrzy na Spencera, a ten stara się zachować całkiem neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale nie udaje mu się to.

\- Ethan ma podobny. Użyje go do zaatakowania Sandersa i to będzie wiarygodne, bo Sanders wie, że to Ethan ma Wisal. Mogą się pokłócić. Dojdzie do szamotaniny. Nasi ludzie zabiorą go w czarnym worku, ponieważ to musi wyglądać wiarygodnie – mówi dalej Emily. – Sanders docelowo może zająć się ochroną bezpośrednią Afaf. I tak będą musieli zniknąć z celownika na jakiś czas.

Cruz wydaje się zadowolony i nagle wstępuje w nich całkiem nowe życie. Spencer obejmuje rękami swoją klatkę piersiową i zaczyna pocierać ramię przez wzorzystą koszulę, którą ma na sobie.

\- Co tam, śliczny chłopcze? – pyta Derek, bo wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich zajęć, a oni dwaj zostają sami w biurze.

\- A co jeśli się mylimy? – pyta Spencer tak po prostu.

\- W stosunku do Ethana? – upewnia się Derek. – Czy nie profilowaliście go? – Spencer kiwa twierdząco głową. – Więc musisz zaufać profilowi. Masz wątpliwości? – pyta jeszcze.

Reid przygryza wargę i patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Gdyby nie wątpliwości, nigdy nie doszlibyśmy w żadnej dziedzinie tak daleko – stwierdza jak zawsze filozoficznie Spencer.

Na to Derek nie ma już odpowiedzi.


End file.
